LA BATALLA POR ALBA 4 Y 5
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: CAPITULOS 4 Y 5


**CAPITULO CUATRO: **

**DE LA MADRUGADA AL SOL DEL DÌA **

¡Lord Albert! – una firme voz masculina resonó en el pasillo de piedra haciendo detener al caballero rubio y sus acompañantes -¡Lord Albert! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

¡George! – Albert Andrew se voltea a reconocer la voz de su consejero, mano derecha y mejor amigo que se acerca a él

¡No saldrás de estas paredes Albert Andrew! Con tu hermano menor aun grave en cama. Conoces la ley ¡No se arriesga la vida de dos líderes del mismo Clan!

¡Este no es el momento George! – exclamó Andrew – Estamos bajo ataque…

¡Por eso mismo te lo digo y lo sostengo!

Monsieur George tiene razón tío – dijo Archie- déjanos a nosotros esto.

¡Óiganme bien todos! Nunca más ¡Nunca más! Sangre de mi sangre será derramada mientras yo estoy seguro gozando de un palacio ¡¿Está claro?

En ese caso… - dijo Monsieur George tomando la espada del cinto de uno de los guardias – yo lucharé a tu lado.

Tú no eres soldado George – dijo Candice visiblemente conmovida

Ni ustedes dos, Mi Lady, pero no dejaré solo a este hogar que me ha acogido como propio, ni a ustedes que son como los hijos que no he tenido.

No hubo tiempo de agradecimientos ni abrazos fraternales; al momento un estruendo resonó en todo el lugar.

Ayudados de un tronco el enemigo trataba de derrumbar las puertas de la comarca del Clan Andrew.

De inmediato todos corrieron hacia la salida de su ciudadela.

¡No podremos detenerlos más! – dijo uno de los guardias que aguantaban la puerta.

40 de los 58 guerreros ya estaban en pie de lucha, a una seña de su líder se habían colocado a los lados de las grandes puertas, con las armas empuñadas, listos para el combate, para emboscar al enemigo.

¡No hace falta que la sigas manteniendo, buen guardia! – dijo Wendolyn armada de arco y flechas, y flanqueada por el resto del ejército conformado de arqueros – Suelten las puertas y márchense, esto nos corresponde a nosotros.

Los guardias soltaron las puertas, con un par de golpes más estas cedieron y el ejército de teutones fue visible en la comarca del Clan Andrew.

Como gigantescos espectros perfilándose entre la niebla.

Sin el amparo de la luz de la luna, solamente rodeados de sombras como si salieran del mismísimo averno.

En un momento, como si fuera cómplice del horror a vivirse esa noche, una nube dejó libre el paso a la diosa luna.

Más de cien hombres lograron contarse al amparo de la luz plateada.

Otros, en la posición desaveniente, hubieran temblado de terror.

Ellas, estaban acostumbradas.

Justo en el momento en que la flecha de Wendolyn hería de muerte a uno de ellos, Lord Andrew y su familia se hacían presentes en el patio, ahora virtual campo de batalla.

Eliza y Candice, sintiendo de todas maneras el temor normal de dos encumbradas damas ante una situación como tal, igual cargaron sus arcos flanqueando a su hermano y tío.

La fidelidad de sus sobrinos, incluso del más mordaz de ellos, no se hizo esperar.

Espada en mano siguieron al joven rubio que dirigía todo un pueblo, mientras él y su consejero, siempre a su lado siempre su sombra, se adentraban en la lucha que ya se encarnizaba.

Eliza y Candice, desde su posición, lograban que sus flechas se encajaran en los escudos, en los pechos, en las espaldas, de los enemigos, siendo un apoyo para los 58.

Las más pequeñas del clan guerrero, al tener dificultades para enfrentar solas a tan grandes enemigos, se unían como una jauría que encerraba a la presa rodeándola, para luego en conjunto atacar con ferocidad.

Anilù, Jovana, Jana y Mimi, eran un solo dínamo conformado por tres fieras en el momento de la batalla.

Nadie había notado a los cuatro apuestos caballeros, midiéndose ya con la falange teutona en medio del campo de batalla.

George y Albert, espalda con espalda luchando juntos como una extensión del cuerpo del otro, apoyándose, protegiéndose mutuamente mientras de lejos, su hermana y sobrina dejaban caer sus flechas sobre los que osaran acercárseles.

De lejos, fue Wendolyn quien advirtió la blonda cabellera del Príncipe del Clan ondeando entre la negrura del uniforme teutónico.

¡Pero! ¿Qué está haciendo este tipo? – preguntó la mujer de cabello negro.

¡Luchando por su gente, Wendolyn! –respondió la amigable voz de Aly a su derecha.

¡No! Él no debe estar aquí, para eso estamos nosotras. Si Andrew muere nuestra presencia será casi en vano ¡Será la mitad de la batalla perdida!

¡ANDREW!

El grito de Wendolyn corrió a través del recinto, por encima del tintineo de las armas, por encima de los bramidos de los guerreros y los gemidos de dolor de los que caían.

La joven Machel sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo ante el grito de aviso de su compañera y no pudo evitar girar en redondo y quedarse un segundo eterno, impávida, mirando como en cámara lenta; al líder del Clan que ellas tratan de defender, exponiendo su vida al peligro.

No fue rabia lo que sintió en su interior, no fue hastío.

Tantas veces los líderes desobedientes hacen justo lo que no deben hacer: intervenir en su combate, y a cuantos ha salvado ya el pellejo de mala gana.

Pero esta vez no, esta vez era diferente.

Si quieren saber qué fue lo que se movió dentro del pecho de la joven Cabeza de León, podría decirse que algo muy parecido a la angustia.

Y fue esa misma angustia lo que la movió a abrirse paso a mandobles entre los guerreros, hiriendo con su espada casi sin ver a quien, corriendo más que caminando, a los saltos casi, intentaba desesperadamente llegar hasta donde el rubio regente luchaba a brazo partido diestramente.

Machel lo agarró por el cuello de la armadura.

Albert, al pensar que era un enemigo casi lanza su espada contra su cabeza, al ver el yelmo de león se detuvo.

-¡Qué haces! Suéltame ¡Suéltame te lo ordeno!

Las manos de la guerrera parecían grilletes de acero, aunque el alto Albert se debatió de ella, haciéndole muy difícil su transporte a buen recaudo, no le soltó.

Lo llevó hasta el arco de piedra que era entrada a su residencia y allí lo plantó contra la pared.

-¡Ahh! ¡Qué crees que haces! Ya sé que no comprendes lo que te digo pero…

Una vez más Machel lo empujó para que se quedara ahí.

-¡No puedo! – bramó Albert al entender el mensaje silente – No puedo quedarme aquí mientras ustedes…

Un nuevo empujón, la mano de Machel se quedó sobre el pecho del alto rubio aprisionándolo contra la pared.

-No entiendes, ellos son mi familia, todo lo que tengo ¡Tengo que defenderlos! –decía Albert mientras, a los empujones trataba de liberarse del necio guerrero.

Ambas manos de Machel lo tomaron por las solapas y casi lo elevaron del suelo, Albert trató se zafarse de ellas pero no lo conseguía.

Con mucha fuerza, Cabeza de León una vez más lo plantó contra la pared de piedra, dejándolo esta vez casi sin aliento.

Albert se quedó ahí de espaldas a la pared, tosiendo, tratando de recuperar el aire que el golpe en sus pulmones le había sacado; cuando aparecía nuevamente el necio guerrero, jaloneando de las manos a su hermana y su sobrina quienes de igual manera trataban de soltarse a jalones y golpes.

Machel simplemente se dejó golpear, no era nada para ella. Cuando llegó a él de nuevo, arrojó a las dos damas contra el pecho del caballero.

Desapreció nuevamente, dejando anonadadas a ambas jóvenes y más aún al Patriarca, para aparecer poco después jaloneando a Lord Archibald y a Lord Neil en iguales condiciones.

¡Qué le pasa a este tipo! – bramó Neil tratando de recuperar la compostura luego del empujón - ¿Acaso no conoce su sitio?

No sobrino – dijo Albert calmadamente, lo conoce muy bien, por eso hace lo que hace. Está protegiéndonos.

Machel se encaminó nuevamente hacia el campo de batalla con su espada luenga en la mano derecha y la daga de su cinto en la izquierda; sin miramientos iba destajando todo lo que se le ponía en frente.

Había estado cerca ¡demasiado cerca!

Ponerse así en peligro… _"¡Pierdes tiempo Machel! basta de juegos, líbrate de estos bueyes de una buena vez"_ pensaba la joven, mientras de manera mecánica horadaba costillares y rebanaba gruesos cuellos con facilidad impresionante.

Los teutones caían, las 58 ganaban.

Eran pocos los que quedaban, una de las más pequeñas del clan luchaba sola contra un fornido que la había tomado contra ella.

Pero la joven de figura espigada no cejaba, continuaba luchando aunque estaba casi sin fuerzas.

No podía hablar, no podía pedir auxilio. No podía emitir sonido sino las descubrirían. El silencio era la ley.

Tuvo miedo, su error fue tratar de correr hacia donde el grupo de las pequeñas luchaban como una jauría contra todo el que se les acercaba.

El teutón no tuvo piedad.

De un patazo envió la delicada figura al piso cayendo el yelmo de máscara serpentaria hacia el costado.

Sus cabellos castaños quedaron liberados, al darse la vuelta, su hermoso rostro quedó al descubierto.

Al notar la verdad, el bárbaro nórdico en lugar de detenerse, dejó brillar en sus ojos una luz de depravada complacencia.

El rostro de la joven fue vislumbrado por alguien más.

Uno de la casa de Andrew que no alcanzó a ser arrastrado por Machel.

El caballero de ropaje negro, con un ligero bigote en su rostro pulcro.

-¡Es una dama! – se dijo Monsieur George, y corrió a su auxilio.

De lejos Luisy y Verónica miraban la escena y no les importó que las descubrieran.

¡MACHEL! – gritaron las jóvenes mientras, soltando sus arcos y enarbolando espadas, corrían despavoridas - ¡MACHEL… JANA!

Cabeza de León giró su rostro y lo único que sus ojos almendrados lograron ver, es a una de las menores de sus hermanas de bruces en el piso, tratando inútilmente de levantarse mientras su hermoso rostro era la máscara del terror.

El gigantesco bárbaro la tenía a su merced, Verónica y Luisy no llegarían jamás a tiempo.

¡JANAAAAA! – gritó Machel al mismo tiempo que sus piernas se movían con toda la potencia con la que puede ser capaz.

Justo cuando el bárbaro iba a asestar el golpe mortal, un destello cegó a la joven en el piso.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Monsieur George se encontraba, espalda a tierra al lado de ella, con su apacible rostro maduro y varonil muy cerca del de la joven.

Con ambas manos empujaba su espada con la que trataba de detener al tosco teutón que atentaba contra ella.

¡No te preocupes niña! – logró decir el caballero - ¡No te preocupes por mí, tu corre! ¡Corre!

Jana no alcanzó ni a moverse, estaba literalmente estática, clavada al piso de tierra.

Una figura se abalanzó sobre la espalda del bárbaro a horcajadas.

El filo de la daga de Machel brilló a la luz tenue de las antorchas que permanecían encendidas.

Luego, un río de sangre se precipitó desde la garganta de la mole nórdica.

El tipo cayó de bruces contra el piso, dando apenas tiempo de que Monsieur George protegiera a la joven con su propio cuerpo, haciéndola rodar para que no cayera sobre su frágil figura la tosquedad de aquel bulto.

Viéndose vencidos, lo que quedaba de la falange teutónica salió despavorida de los terrenos del Clan Andrew.

Desde el arco de entrada a la residencia principal, 5 pares de ojos admiraban boquiabiertos lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Qué demonios es esto! – murmuró Albert Andrew sin dar crédito ¿una jovencita en un ejército de hombres? Pero, las voces que escuchó… escuchó claramente la voz de Cabeza de León.

¡No! Es imposible.

¡Qué significa esto! – bramó Andrew saliendo de su refugio.

M`Lord yo puedo…

¡No Wendolyn! No quiero una explicación más de tu diplomática boca- exclamó Andrew – quiero que él me lo diga.

Cabeza de León dio media vuelta al Patriarca.

¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda en mi territorio! – dijo Albert dándole la vuelta bruscamente, a lo que la joven hizo un brusco movimiento para liberarse de su mano.

Descúbrete…- dijo Archie.

¿¡Que no estás escuchando guerrero! ¡Descúbrete! – dijo Albert dando un empujón en el pecho de Machel.

Las demás guerreras, heridas y manchadas de sangre propia y extraña se congregaron una a una detrás de su líder.

La joven Jana, ayudada por el caballero que había salvado su vida, se integraba al grupo.

¿Cómo te llamas muchacha? – preguntó Albert, sin dejar de mirar los ojos del necio guerrero que se asomaban a través de las cuencas del león de su máscara.

-Yo… Jana, M`Lord- contestó la joven en un suspiro.

Tú… qué esperas para hacer lo que te estoy ordenando. Descúbrete, quiero ver tu rostro.

¡Todos descúbranse, es una orden!- Bramó Neil en todo el patio.

- No hace tanta falta hermanito – dijo Lady Eliza acercándose - ¿Qué no lo entienden todavía? ¡Son mujeres! Todas ellas, las 58. Son mujeres.

-¿Todas Eliza? – preguntó Archie

-¡Así es! Yo ya lo sabía desde antes que llegaran. Me lo mostraron las runas.

-Y si lo sabias ¿por qué no lo dijiste, sobrina?

-Seamos francos tío ¿me hubieras creído si te decía que las runas me mostraron que un ejército conformado por chicas apenas mayores que tu hermana menor o yo misma llegarían a salvar a tu clan? ¡Ja! ¡Por favor!

Dicho esto, Eliza dio media vuelta y se introdujo en la residencia.

Con los primeros rayos del sol que nacía esa mañana, alumbrando todo el campo y los cuerpos teutones diseminados, Machel quitaba el yelmo de su cabeza y sus compañeras hacían lo mismo.

Un mar de 58 bellos rostros se dieron a conocer delante de Lord Albert Andrew, Señor del Clan Highland Andrew; y sus sobrinos y hermana.

Andrew se quedó boquiabierto sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía, sin poder dejar de mirar el rostro delicado del guerrero que logró a empujones mantenerlo en un mismo lugar a salvo del enemigo.

El asombro de Andrew era mayúsculo, pero ya no define él si era, o porque no podía creer que creaturas tan delicadas pudieran luchar con tal fiereza, o por la belleza incontable de la mujer de cabello rojizo y mirada fogosa que tenía delante.

**CAPITULO CINCO: **

**ANGELES EN LA NIEBLA**

¡Burlados! – exclamaba Lord Archie dando vueltas de aquí para allá como un león enjaulado en el gran salón, mientras Lord Albert arrellanado en su asiento claramente agotado, no hacía más que descansar la rubia cabeza entre el pulgar y el índice sin dejar de mirar a la hermosa mujer que se paraba delante de ellos con arrogancia.

-Como si fuéramos unos niños… ¡Engañados!

-M´Lord Cornwell, créame que todo tiene una explicación…

-Sí, si consejera – interrumpió Lord Neil – seguramente todo tiene una explicación…pero no por eso un justificativo.

-Lamento mucho su enfado…

-¡¿Qué vas a estar lamentando tú? – exclamó Machel hablando por primera vez desde que fueran descubiertas - ¡Arriesgamos el pellejo por esta gente! ¡Casi perdemos a Jana! Luego tenemos que soportar la perorata de este par de niñatos mimados y todo el drama que meten ¿Y tú lo lamentas? No me decepciones Wendolyn, no me hagas enfurecer.

¡Ah, hablas! ... ya estaba por pensar que eras muda…- todos callaron, desde su asiento Albert Andrew, Señor del Clan había hablado también por vez primera – Y ¿Puedes ser más altanera, o de ese tamaño está bien para ti?

-Hablo sí, y como puede darse cuenta no soy nada muda. ¿Pero cuál es su problema? ¿Qué es lo que les afecta tanto? ¿Qué somos mujeres? Que 58 muchachas han hecho más por su feudo en una noche, que lo que ha hecho todo un ejército en meses ¡Imagínese qué gran falta!

-¡No te permito…!- bramó Albert poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella.

-¿Usted no me permite? Jajaja por favor no me haga reír – dijo Machel desafiante caminando hacia él, ambos rostros se encontraron a mitad de camino – Acabamos de salvarles el trasero por si no lo ha notado "Gran Lord" así que usted me permite lo que yo quiera.

-¡Altanera!

-¡Acomplejados!

¡Se van de mis dominios!

-¡Con gusto!

¡MOMENTO! –una voz femenina resonó en medio del salón justo en el momento en que Machel daba media vuelta para salir del lugar.

¡Hermano tendrás que darme motivos valederos por los cuales echas de nuestro hogar a las mujeres que salvaron nuestras vidas y la de nuestra gente esta noche!

Lady Candice se hacía presente en el salón y no lo hacía sola.

Colgado de su hombro, aun con el cuerpo vendado y caminando con mucha dificultad, Lord Anthony, el segundo varón de la Casa Andrew, venía con ella.

-Pero ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Anthony? – dijo Albert yendo hacia ellos y ayudando a su hermano a acomodarse en su propia silla.

-Lo siento hermano- dijo el joven – pero no podía permitirte que trataras con dureza a estas mujeres que tienes delante. Machel acérquese a mí… usted también Verónica.

Verónica miró a Machel quien aun de espaldas continuaba sin prestar atención a las palabras del joven.

Verónica no ignoró la mano extendida del joven Lord Anthony y se acercó a él, tomándola.

-Machel, por favor – dijo el joven –humildemente le pido que no desoiga mi llamado.

Entonces… Entonces Anthony tú sabías que los 58 guerreros eran mujeres?

Sí George yo lo sabía y te lo contaré a continuación… solo espero que quien honor merece se acerque a mí como humildemente se lo estoy suplicando.

Machel… - murmuró Verónica sujeta fuertemente a la mano del joven príncipe, y sus ojos oscuros con los azules del joven se encontraron un momento diáfanamente.

La joven líder dio un suspiro profundo y dando media vuelta caminó hacia donde el jovencito rubio le tendía una mano con confianza.

Fue recibida con una sonrisa que ella respondió al tomar entre las suyas la mano del joven Lord Anthony.

-Hermano, cuando estábamos en los terrenos más allá del Loch Ness, yo estaba tan listo para luchar y morir en tu nombre como cualquiera de los soldados que me acompañaban. Pero cuan inocente se puede ser cuando no hay maldad dentro del corazón de un hombre. Nos falta malicia hermano, aun se nos escapan ciertos hechos bélicos, y es que nuestro pueblo no es guerreador.

Nosotros, que juramos un código de honor, olvidamos que hay seres que no conocen esa palabra, y ese es nuestro error. Que pensamos que con el teutón se podía pelear limpiamente y morir con honor en noble lid… Quítate esa idea de la cabeza si es que aun la tienes.

Esos hombres no son humanos… Son perros, hermanos, menos que eso ¡ratas! Atacan en manada y a mansalva, a ventaja.

No conocen el significado de las palabras honor ni piedad.

Son capaces de sacrificar días de frío y hambre solamente por observarte fríamente y conocer todos tus movimientos.

Se te vienen encima como una avalancha sin darte tiempo ni a pensar.

Fue nuestra culpa, eran tantos días hermano, sin dormir, casi sin comer. Nuestro deber era más importante que las necesidades básicas, defender nuestro territorio, que el Loch Ness no se tiña de la sangre de nuestros inocentes.

Al llegar a nuestro punto de reunión, tuvimos que ver como cadáveres hinchados de mujeres y niños cruzaban por los canales de los ríos. Nos juramos que eso no sucedería en nuestra tierra.

Pasamos por pueblos deshechos donde niñas destrozadas en su feminidad y luego asesinadas brutalmente acumulaban moscas en sus cuerpos desnudos y tumefactos…

Pensé en mi hermana, en mi prima. Jamás me perdonaría que algún mal las tocara como mujeres.

Pensé en los niños a los que Candice enseña, no podría soportar ver una de sus caritas hinchadas flotando a medio podrir en el lago.

No… teníamos que aguantar, pero ellos eran pacientes hermano; si monstruos viles pueden llegar a tener alguna virtud, la de ellos sería la paciencia, saben esperar; es por eso que tras diez años de lucha, aunque se les ha tratado de combatir, parecen fortalecerse y continúan su camino allanando, destruyendo, conquistando…

Esperaron y esperaron, hasta que ya no hubo necesidad.

Estábamos tan débiles y hacía tanto frío…

Me quedé dormido; al abrigo de mi tartán y las pieles que nos cubrían, me dormí.

Lo próximo que sentí fue el ardor calcinante del hierro a mi costado.

Los dioses me fueron propicios, por la oscuridad de la noche seguramente el bárbaro erró la estocada y en lugar de mi corazón dio en mis costillas.

Nos atacaron a traición y a ventaja, pero eso debimos haberlo previsto.

Sin poder moverme desangrándome en la helada hierba, tuve que ver entre sombras como nuestros valientes hombres daban su vida a ciegas por defenderse y defendernos.

Hicieron todo lo humanamente posible porque el teutón no avanzara, pero, fue en balde.

Intenté incorporarme, la impotencia de ver morir uno a uno a mis amigos, no me permitía ser un cobarde pusilánime y simplemente yacer ahí, y esperar que la muerte me llegara tan fácil.

Si había de morir tenía que ser de manera honorable… luchando.

Cuando de pronto vi este ejército salido de la nada, fue como si de entre la niebla misma los antiguos dioses hubieran enviado ángeles guerreros que a caballo aparecieron con una única premisa: desparecer al enemigo.

En medio de la niebla, estos ángeles, se movían grácilmente logrando desarticular al demonio que acechaba.

Lo próximo que mis ojos lograron ver, fue el hermoso rostro bordeado de rizos oscuros, que de cuerpo en cuerpo comprobaba si había alguno con vida, cada vez más entristecida de ver tanto justo muerto a su alrededor, hasta que llegó a mí.

Y logré ver su sonrisa de alivio al saberme aún con vida, y en sus ojos oscuros logré ver el diáfano brillo de las lágrimas de felicidad, como si yo fuera alguien querido a quien hallaba.

No sé cuántos mataron, no sé cuántos escaparon. Lo que sí sé es que desde mi precaria posición logré darme cuenta de que eran unas damas las que llegaban a salvar mi vida.

Ella, la bella y valiente Machel, líder de este clan de doncellas, es mi salvadora.

Verónica, la más dulce de ellas, mi curadora.

Fue quien pasó día y noche cuidando mis heridas durante los días que tardamos en llegar hasta aquí.

En medio de mis fiebres, cada vez que abría los ojos era a este ángel a quien miraba a mi lado cuidándome con devoción y no tengo palabras de agradecimiento suficientes para ella.

En el camino encontrábamos más guerreros que nos emboscaban buscando desaparecerlas, pero, nunca en mi vida he visto a un ejército mejor conformado que el de ellas, cuidándose, protegiéndose mutuamente, siempre pendiente la una de la otra.

El escudo de la de la derecha protegiendo a la de la izquierda y viceversa.

Más que una lucha, es un acto de amor entre hermanas.

¡Pero qué te cuento a ti! si tienes que haberlo visto tal como yo lo vi.

Solo 58 mujeres, y las he visto enfrentarse con cientos y salir airosas hermano, tal como tú has presenciado esta noche.

No; no hay que sentirse ofendido por descubrir que han sido mujeres quienes han salvado nuestras vidas esta noche, no hay que sentir el honor deshecho ni mucho menos llamarnos a la burla o el engaño.

Y si fuera así, debemos ser agradecidos de que hemos tenido la gracia de presenciar lo que solo cuentan las leyendas; ellas son, si quieres, el ejército de las vírgenes guerreras de Avalon, o si te place hermano, como en las historias que contaban los viajeros, las Valkirias que luchaban junto a los guerreros, para luego conducir sus almas a la gloria y el descanso de los justos.

Yo puedo decirte, sin vergüenza y sin temor a equivocarme, que cuando una mujer te salva la vida… se queda con tu corazón.

Machel, usted y sus hermanas son bienvenidas a esta comarca; se los digo yo, que soy líder de este Clan también, y sé que mi hermano, después de mi recuento, no tendrá valor para decir lo contrario.

¿No es así hermano? ¿No tienes nada que decirles a las damas que tienes enfrente?-

Lord Albert, miró a su alrededor.

Hasta Lord Neil trataba de esconder la conmoción que había causado dentro de sí la historia de su primo.

Lady Eliza simplemente volteaba el rostro con estoicismo, mientras su Lady Candice no podía evitar sus lágrimas.

Lord Archie, visiblemente avergonzado, parecía no saber dónde meter la cabeza.

Monsieur George simplemente asentía sonriendo entre agradecido y complacido.

-Yo… yo no sé…- balbuceó Albert Andrew visiblemente afectado – si pudiera pagarles en oro lo que han hecho por mí y mi feudo esta noche… si hubiera un precio que pagara la vida de mi amado hermano… Pero no lo hay, el agradecimiento no se lo paga con oro y ni que mi tierra estuviera forrada en metal tendría yo como pagar tanto agradecimiento y a la vez, el agravio que se les ha hecho en esta casa.

El joven rubio, hizo algo que dejó anonadados a todos los presentes.

-No me queda más que consagrar mi honor a vos, Machel, guerrera, líder. Acepta mis disculpas y mi amistad, de rodillas os lo imploro.

El joven líder del Clan protector del territorio Albo, cayó con una rodilla en tierra haciendo una reverencia ante la mujer que tenía delante y que con el rostro enrojecido miraba los azules ojos sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Luego, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, con el mismo garbo de la humildad de los grandes, hincando su rodilla al piso con una reverencia; Lord Archibald y Lord Neil hicieron lo mismo.

Todas las guerreras quedaron demudadas.

Era la primera vez en su vida, que recibían realmente un verdadero agradecimiento por las vidas que salvaban.

Todas se sintieron felices hasta las lágrimas, y las más jovencitas del clan, no pudieron evitar que su sensibilidad juvenil ganara terreno.

Dejando salir su llanto simplemente agradecieron en silencio.

Aceptamos vuestras disculpas y vuestra amistad, Lores de Andrew – dijo Wendolyn, al ver que Machel no lograba articular palabra – solo pedimos a cambio confianza, respeto, libertad para llevar a cabo nuestras estrategias y sobre todo, fidelidad. Daremos la vida por esta comarca si es necesario; si logramos detener al teutón aquí para siempre, nos daremos por bien servidas, pero necesitamos que confíen en nosotras. Ya les demostramos en una noche de lo que somos capaces, solo permítannos seguirles demostrando que podemos defenderles.

-¡Trato hecho! – dijo el joven Patriarca estrechando la mano de la diplomática dama y luego se acercó hacia la líder de aquel grupo.

Wendolyn continuó su camino sellando el pacto con los demás caballeros de la Casa Principal del Clan.

Lord Archie estrechó la mano con gallardía, Monsieur George lo hizo con gratitud.

Al llegar a Lord Neil, recibió su suave mano complacido, más cuando ella trató de alejarse, el caballero sostuvo su mano un poco más.

Los ojos oscuros de la mujer se posaron en la dorada mirada del caballero y sintió de pronto que el tinte subía a sus blancas mejillas.

El caballero como notándolo, depositó un casto beso en el dorso de aquella mano, como para salir del paso, y luego la dejó ir con una sonrisa.

Al dar la vuelta, la mirada castaña de su hermana, le regaló una sonrisa ladina, haciendo que ahora fuera el hombre quien se sintiera en evidencia.

-¡Lord Cornwell ha llegado!


End file.
